


Resolving Problems With Multi-Colored Roses

by Copperstown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fights, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have a fight about pulling their own weight around their place. A guilty Liam brings back roses to make Zayn forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolving Problems With Multi-Colored Roses

Liam is gone for an hour after getting the door practically slammed in his face, and Zayn uses that hour to hit himself over the head for his idiocy.

He’s not some clingy preteen girl. He doesn’t like whining and complaining about his boyfriend not picking up his underwear, because that makes him sound like a girl in a soap. He’s not proud of having slammed the door either. Dramatics don’t really help make him feel more like a boyfriend than a girlfriend.

When the door opens again, Zayn peeks around the corner of the living room, a little afraid of facing Liam again, because he’s not sure how Liam will feel about his antics.

But he’s not facing Liam again.

He’s facing a giant bouquet of multi-colored roses.

“Oh my god,” is the only thing Zayn can say as a smile spreads over his face. Liam pokes his head around the flowers and closes the door behind him.

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” he says. He looks and sounds completely genuine. They move closer to each other and Liam holds out the flowers. “A token of my sincerity. I hope you like them.”

“I love them. But you didn’t have to get me flowers, Liam,” Zayn says, but he takes the flowers anyway and buries his nose in them. “I didn’t get you flowers when I forgot our anniversary.”

“I wanted to,” Liam says. “I am sorry. You’re completely right, I haven’t been pulling my weight around here, and I should. You’re just as busy as I am, and it’s not fair of me to just leave the cleaning and the laundry and everything else to you. You were right to get mad at me.”

“No, I overreacted, I just got ticked off over nothing -“

“It’s not nothing. You were right, and I need to apologize for it.” Zayn sighs and smiles.

“Fine, you’re forgiven,” he says. “And thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam replies. He leans in and kisses Zayn softly, the flowers keeping them from getting too close and filling their noses with the scent of roses. When they pull apart, Zayn buries his nose in them again.

“Do we even have a vase for flowers?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“I think so? I’m not sure, actually,” Liam replies sheepishly. Zayn laughs.

“Never mind, we’ll find somewhere to put them,” he says.

“Great, you go do that. I’m going to cook you dinner tonight,” Liam says. He sounds very proud of himself. Zayn’s eyebrows are up at his hairline.

“Do you even know how to cook? I think you almost set off the fire alarm last time you tried,” he asks.

“I got some tips from Danny while I was out. I’ve got everything I need to make you a great meal,” Liam says. “And I promise to clean up again after.”

“Aw, aren’t you just a perfect gentleman?” Zayn coos, kissing Liam’s cheek.

“For you, I try,” Liam shrugs, like he’s being humble, but the smirk on his face tells Zayn that he’s very proud of himself. He gives Liam a peck on the lips and pushes him towards the kitchen.

“Go treat your boyfriend, then,” Zayn says smugly.

“Aye aye, capt’n,” Liam’s salute makes them both laugh again.


End file.
